


It Feels Like Rain

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Kissing in the Rain, Rain, Revelations, alyabug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: Alyanette August Day 1: RainAlya's sitting in the rain when she realizes she's in love.





	It Feels Like Rain

She’s sitting in the rain when she realizes she’s in love.

A storm rolls in when she's out in the park, editing footage of the latest akuma fight. She panics, at first, and shoves her laptop back into her bag, but by the time she’s done that, she already finds herself relaxing.

Alya has always loved the rain. It washes away the world for a little while, cleanses her of all stress and temporarily places her responsibilities and deadlines at the back of her mind.

There is nothing more serene, she thinks, than being an observer of the storm.

She sighs, the tension leaving her body, and watches the rest of the city take shelter. She likes it like this, the way the world grows quiet, and settles into her seat.

It carries on this way for a little while the storm never easing up, never worsening.

She barely even notices when something drops beside her, so entranced by the rain is she. But it’s impossible for her to miss the bright red against the dull colors of the city, especially when it sits down next to her.

“Ladybug?” she asks, though there’s no doubt about it. Her hair is in a long braid thrown over her shoulder now, her pigtails retired as they grew older. Alya wouldn’t lie and say she didn’t miss them, but the braid was nice too. Her suit had also changed over the years, growing more complex in its design than the plain red with black spots she used to have. She wasn’t so young now, but she was still the same Ladybug.

The hero doesn’t say anything, and simply relaxes on the bench beside her. Alya isn’t sure if she should say something more, but something in the way Ladybug smiles, with her hands folded on her lap, makes Alya keep silent.

Maybe she just wants a moment to relax too.

Alya tries to settle again, but her curiosity gets the best of her, and instead of watching the rain fall, she finds her gaze has shifted to Ladybug.

She’s never noticed it before now, but there’s a light dusting of freckles peeking out from her mask, and it seems kind of perfect that Ladybug wears spots as a civilian too. There’s no tension in Ladybug’s face at all, no sign that she knows Alya is committing every line, every curve to her memory.

A part of Alya’s mind tells her this isn’t normal, but another tells her it’s perfectly so. She’s always been enamored by Ladybug, has always jumped at the chance to be near her, work with her, talk with her. She can’t exactly fault herself for taking the opportunity to study her features.

She _especially_ can’t fault herself for it when she notices something odd- a scar? It’s bigger than she would expect, and rides along the top edge of her mask. She wouldn’t have noticed it normally, but Ladybug’s bangs were brushed aside just enough to see it, the rain having soaked it enough to keep it from returning to its place. Against her better judgement, she starts to reach out and-

Ladybug opens her eyes.

Alya jumps back, unaware of just how close she’d gotten to Ladybug, and feels her cheeks heat up.

“S-sorry,” she manages to say, running a hand through her hair and spraying water everywhere, as if that’ll save her from embarrassment. “I didn’t mean- I wasn’t trying to _do_ anything, I-”

“Alya.”

She looks up and somehow, without her noticing, Ladybug is just as close to her as she had been.

“Ladybug?”

Her hands make their way to Alya’s face, a gentle caress to her cheeks.

“Stop talking.”

And then, she closes the distance, her lips soft against Alya’s own. It’s surprisingly fierce, a little too hungry for what Alya expected, but she melts into it anyways, finding it perfect in spite of her expectations. (Which, in itself, shocks her, for she didn’t know she had such expectations.)

It’s sweet; Alya can taste Ladybug’s strawberry lip balm, and the remains of something sugary she must have eaten before coming out. Alya lives in this moment, feels her heart soar and cheeks burn, all the while making note of every flavor, every feeling that comes to her.

The kiss ends too soon, and it takes everything Alya has to not follow Ladybug’s departing lips until they’ve reunited with hers. The rain, still pouring down, soothes her in every place that Ladybug had touched, where she’d grown inexplicably warm.

Ladybug sits back on her side of the bench, as if she hadn’t just shaken Alya’s world entire, and closes her eyes again. Alya follows her lead, relaxing back once more, more successful than she was when Ladybug first joined her. She stares ahead, at nothing in particular, and lets her mind play the kiss on loop, imagining the different ways it could happen again.

Alya is unsure of many things, like what they were now, or why she decided just then to kiss her, or why she came at all. But there is one thing Alya can no longer deny, can no longer hide from, and knows with full certainty:

She is fully in love with Ladybug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos/Comments appreciated!


End file.
